Episode 5412 (29th September 2009)
Plot Michael seems increasingly awkward with Debbie’s affection and makes to leave claiming he needs to explain the situation to his best man. Meanwhile, Cain is still simmering and not trusting Michael, he reads a text on his phone. As Michael gets in his car to go, Cain gets in the passenger seat and orders a nervous Michael to drive. He warns him he knows he's keeping secrets from him and pinning him up against the car, he asks why his best man still thinks the wedding is on. As Michael tries to protest, Cain snaps that he doesn’t believe a word that comes out of his mouth and is fuming when Michael can’t look him in the eyes and tell him the wedding is off. As his anger boils, he punches Michael over and over again telling him he wants him out of Debbie's life once and for all. Slumped against the car in pain, a bloodied and bruised Michael agrees when Cain to stay away from her as Cain walks away he's satisfied he's finally got the message across to Michael. At home, Debbie is still waiting for Michael to call. Meanwhile, Laurel is annoyed when Sally arrives at the house again to apologise for unloading all her problems on Ashley. She can’t hide her irritation and uneasiness that Sally is spending so much time in the village. Elsewhere, Leyla is still on edge about the stolen money and doesn’t know how she’ll manage pay it back. Nathan is clearly enjoying the hold he has over her as he tells her he needs it back sooner rather than later. Also, Jimmy pitches the haulage contract to Jai and Nikhil who aren’t interested. And Diane is getting tired of the hostility between Moira and Marlon. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Billy Harrower (uncredited) Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior and shop floor *Farrers Barn - Front garden *The Woolpack - Car park, public bar, staff corridor and lobby *Mill Cottage - Living room *Café Hope - Café *Hotten Road *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Playground *Church Lane Notes *Final appearance of Billy Harrower as Arthur Thomas. The next time Arthur appears in Episode 5434 (22nd October 2009), he is portrayed by Alfie Clarke. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,580,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes